Emissions regulations in Europe and North America are driving the implementation of new exhaust aftertreatment systems, particularly for lean-burn technologies such as compression-ignition (diesel) engines, and stratified-charge spark-ignited engines (usually with direct injection) that are operating under lean and ultra-lean conditions. Lean-burn engines exhibit high levels of nitrogen oxide emissions (NOx) that are difficult to treat in oxygen-rich exhaust environments characteristic of lean-burn combustion. Exhaust aftertreatment technologies are currently being developed that treat NOx under these conditions.
One of these technologies includes a catalyst that facilitates the reactions of ammonia (NH3) with the exhaust nitrogen oxides (NOx) to produce nitrogen (N2) and water (H2O). This technology is referred to as Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR). Ammonia is difficult to handle in its pure form in the automotive environment, therefore it is customary with these systems to use a diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) and/or liquid aqueous urea solution, typically at a 32% concentration of urea (CO(NH2)2). The solution is referred to as AUS-32, and is also known under its commercial name of AdBlue. The reductant solution is delivered to the hot exhaust stream typically through the use of an injector, and is transformed into ammonia prior to entry in the catalyst. More specifically, the solution is delivered to the hot exhaust stream and is transformed into ammonia in the exhaust after undergoing thermolysis, or thermal decomposition, into ammonia and isocyanic acid (HNCO). The isocyanic acid then undergoes a hydrolysis with the water present in the exhaust and is transformed into ammonia and carbon dioxide (CO2), the ammonia resulting from the thermolysis and the hydrolysis then undergoes a catalyzed reaction with the nitrogen oxides as described previously.
AUS-32, or AdBlue, has a freezing point of −11 C, and system freezing is expected to occur in cold climates. Since these fluids are aqueous, volume expansion happens after the transition to the solid state upon freezing. The expanding solid can exert significant forces on any enclosed volumes, such as an injector. This expansion may cause damage to the injection unit, so different SCR strategies exist for addressing reductant expansion.
There are two known SCR system strategies in the marketplace: purge systems and non-purge systems. In purge SCR systems, the reductant urea and/or DEF solution is purged from the RDU when the vehicle engine is turned off. In non-purge SCR systems, the reductant remains in the RDUs throughout the life of the vehicle. During normal operation of a non-purge SCR system, the RDU injector operates at temperatures which are above the freezing point of the reductant such that reductant in the RDU remains in the liquid state. When the vehicle engine is turned off in the non-purge SCR system, however, the RDU injector remains filled with reductant, thereby making the RDU injector susceptible to damage from reductant expanding in freezing conditions.